


A pirates life for we!

by Tsuncoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marking, NSFW, Pirates, Pirates AU, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: My shot at a Roadrat Pirates AU!





	

The night air left a chill deep in Captain Mako’s bones, moon casting a sheen glow on the dark and murky pacific waters. The waves rocked the ship gently, crashing against the hard exterior. 

He stood on the main deck of The SharkHead, It received the ominous name because of the massive hand crafted mahogany shark head under the bowsprit. It was a beautiful ship, Big an strong.

Running his hands over recent burn marks to his railing Mako made the order to dock. Chunks had been blasted off the railings, his mast was tilted. His ship was made for endurance, like it’s Captain but that didn’t stop that Rat bastard from blowing holes in it every chance he got.

He looked out over the horizon, seeing the silhouette of Kiribati, a hazy seaside town known for its perversion and sin, pirates and criminals alike visited for business and pleasure mostly pleasure. It was considered to be one of the last free ports around, making it a natural party hub for all criminals.

They would dock for now. The SharkHead needed repairs if they wanted to survive another run in with the Dirty Bomber, and his His crew needed the burn of liquor and the tenderness of women, this was the ideal place to get it all.

—

Mako left his crew to their business, watching them scurry to the brothels, some caught snogging the first wench making an offer on the streets.

Mako made his way to his favorite pub, the Faithful Bride, filled with easy, cheep woman, gambling, strong booze anything a man could ever want.

Captain Mako was instantly recognized, his huge size, intimidating shark mask and thunderous footsteps made him the focus of everyone in the room. He ordered a shot of absinthe to start his kick, followed by a tall bottle of sunset rum with a pint of beer to wash it all down. It took a lot to knock a man his size on his ass, and their wasn’t a chance he wasn’t getting shit faced tonight.

The woman flocked to the pirate Captain, with his many gold rings, thick gold chains and shiny amulets. He was wealthy without a doubt and natural target for prostitutes to proposition a night with him.

The woman were all dressed in their tight lacy gowns, hair up tall in decorative braids and feathers, breasts perky and cleavage displayed for the man’s viewing pleasure. “Hello handsome” they cooed, already sounding mid orgasm, another siren song to lour gullible men in.

“A big strong man like you looking for a good time sugar?” They rubbed their hands over his back, they were soft, delicate, not the hands he was use to. They trailed over his shoulders and down his bare chest long nails scratched the hair there.

Human touch felt good on him, he’d missed this closeness but had no desire for woman, a secret that brought him great shame. His reputation was at stake every time he’d decline a good and easy screw with the finest woman the island had to offer. It was suspicious. But he was done settling for the woman here, done pretending he enjoyed what they had to offer.

“Piss off, I have no gold for you whores” he grunted and felt them withdrawal slowly as they recovered from the shock of a sea fairing man declining sex on what was probably his last visit for a few months.

Mako hoped the stars aligned in his favor tonight. He sat there but not without purpose. He was waiting for a sign like he had done on few past occasions.

\---

Mako had lost track of how long he waited. With his rum and beer finished he finally stood dejectedly. He decided if things were a dead end here he would try to find a carpenter who wasn’t shit faced already.

He reached into his pocket to fish out a small sack of gold for the bartender, instead he found small brass key. He recognized it as belonging to one of the rooms the tavern offered for its frisky guests. He hadn’t even noticed the little pick pocket, but despite being robbed a great smile pulled at his lips from behind the mask.

He stood up from the stool “leave it on my tab” This place didn't have tabs, it was a good thing he was well known and feared because no one had the guts to say anything about it. He walked around the bar to the stairs leading to the loft above the noisy bar.

“Would you like me to send up a woman?” The bartender asked as he dried a glass mug, raising a curious brow at Mako

“Got one” he grunted out dismissively, declining the man’s generous offer and continuing up the stairs. The key had a small engraving on it, ‘6’ it read. He walked down the halls, passed all the moaning and loud thumping, straight to room six.

He stuck the key into the door. Hearing the inners unlock and the beat up old thing creek open into the room.

“Thought ya went an tossed yer anchor somewhere else!” Giggling filled the room.

“Don’t be so impatient” Mako shut the door and locked it, looking towards his arch rival, laying out on the bed like a piece of meat, Captain of the Dirty Bomber, Junkrat. The only pirate in their territory who had yet to bend a knee to Mako.

“You owe me after what you did to my ship” Mako grunted, he was already removing the thick rope he used as a belt around his waist, neither of them were coy, they knew what they were here to do and it wasn’t talk about who owes who.

“Ain’t buying this room enough?” Junkrat asked while he began to pull down his loose pants and kick off his boot.

“You scorched and put holes in hand crafted molds all the way from Tortuga. And I bought this room. Or did you forget the gold you stole?” Mako grunted as he stepped out of his pants and walked over to the skinny bean pole laying on his back.

“I had ta blow yer ship ta hell! how else was I gonna get ya ta land? How longs it been Seahog, a month? Longer?” The smaller Captain asked as he spread his knees and waved his fingers for Mako to come plunder his cave.

Mako laughed at the other man’s reckless violence, he was a strange one from his hook to his peg leg, Mako often wondered if there had been an accident with a bomb, or if Junkrat was crazy enough to blow off his limbs for the pirate aesthetic, either way Mako wanted the famous bomber on his side, as strange as he was his bombs made him powerful “Join my crew, spot for first mate just opened up” Mako spun his finger in place, signaling for Junkrat to turn around

“Oh yeah, what appended ta yer other first mate?” Junkrat rolled his eyes and followed directions, turning into his stomach he lifted his ass up and presented himself to Mako

“You killed him” Mako said bluntly, Junkrat had killed many of his men, good men. But Mako had done the same to Junkrats crew. It was the pirating life, he didn’t take it personal. Mako removed his bandana and tied it around the Junkers eyes before he could remove his mask. He knelt on the bed.

“Ehehe so I go from Captain a me own ship ta first mate on yer ship? Sounds like a downgrade" Junkrat said, blindfolded once again

Mako felt his cock twitch and harden “I will sink the Dirty Bomber. Take my offer now or you’ll start as the cleaning boy mopping the deck” Their feud was expensive, time consuming. It was in both their benefits to make it stop, but Junkrat had little regard for supplies, he’d blow holes in expensive mahogany just for a quick fuck

Mako moved his face down into Junkrats ass, parting his cheeks with his fingers and licking his rough tongue over Junkrats tight entrance, he felt the other man’s asshole twitch as he began to giggle.

“what if I refused? Maybe I’d rather walk the plank then work on The SharkHead” Junkrat pressed his head into the pillow, his toes curled

“You won’t have a choice, I will make you my prisoner if I have to. Your bombs can sink any ship, I want them for my arsenal.

“ya want me ta be yer glorified bomb grunt? That’s even worse then cleanin boy”

“you are not my wife, not my friend. You are someone I fuck, I aught to just kill you after the trouble you’ve caused, but I see your value. Be thankful of my generosity”

“Whoo.. someone’s in a mood toni– AAHH ahh!!?” He felt the sinking feeling of teeth in his butt cheek, they broke the skin and dug deeper, leaving trails of blood over his round curves and a mark that would certainly scar.

“The fuck mate?! How am oi gonna moon passin ships now?! No one’s gonna buy this is a shark bite” he ripped off his bandana only to see Mako putting his maak back over his eyes. He turned over to look at his rump and inspect the damage.

Mako laughed deep and hard “I told you, you belong to–” Mako stopped when a knife was pressed against his thigh, Junkrat didn’t look pleased.

“Oi aught ta chop yer balls off fer that one” Junkrat pushed his knife forward, making Mako back off him.

“You should treat a fellow Captain with a little more caution!” Junkrat pushed Makos back against a wall “cause I got somthing that will sink anyship!“

Mako laughed “The SharkHead is indestructible, strongest ship at sea”

“I will use the splinters ta pick me teeth an mount yer mask on me wall” he jabbed Mako in the leg, enough to pinch but not to break the skin with the knife.

For how fun and crazy Junkrat behaved, he was genuinely scary sometimes. Mako couldn’t tell if the smaller man was angry or not, due to the smile plastered on his face. He had never felt so.. threatened.

Mako felt a rush, adrenaline probably, he was excited by this aggressive dominant behavior.

Mako smashed his lips into Junkrats, their teeth clashing together. 

They kissed hard, bruising their lips, drool sloppily ran down their chins. They nipped each others lips, their tongues fighting and entwining together. 

The noises they made as they snogged were wet and sloppy. Roadhogs large hands traveled down Junkrats back and grabbed him forcefully

When Mako finally parted for a breather he laughed out “If the last image I see of this world is you mooning me before I’m blown to hell, it will have been a good death” Mako slapped the fresh wound on Junkrats ass and watched the younger man jump. 

The Captain of the SharkHead lifted the blond up, hands under his ass, spreading his skinny legs around Mako’s belly. 

Junkrats wooden peg leg irritated Mako’s skin, the wood splintering against his flesh. 

Junkrat lite a fire deep in Mako’s gut, he got his blood pumping, he was exciting, he didn’t take Mako’s shit or fear him in the slightest.

Junkrat was brash, wreckless, impolite, cheeky, tactless.. all positive in Mako’s eyes.

He continued to move Junkrat into place, until he felt his dick poking the other Captains hole. He shimmied until he felt the wall of muscles give way and accept Mako’s member into their confines. 

While Mako carved a place within the confines of the other Captains ass, Junkrat rubbed desperately at his dick, the pain shot thrills through him, making him tremble all over.

Mako shut his eyes, the warmth was so pleasing around his dick, a million times better then his own cold and rough palm.

“Aahh fuck..” Junkrat watched the bulge in his lower abdomen begin to form under his skin, sliding up as he kept sliding down until Mako was fully enveloped and the skinny pirate was stuffed to his limit.

Mako didn’t waste time in pounding his antagonist, bouncing him up and down on his hard, girthy dick. Mako had been waiting so long for this. He’d imagined their next meeting each and every night he sailed. 

“Aaahh awwhh” Junkrat was moaning louder then he should have been, anyone walking past could hear him. Their physical relationship was just that, for shallow pleasure, and Mako had no intention of anyone finding out he was rawing his worst enemy every chance he got. 

Junkrat humped at Mako’s belly, squeezing his cock between the pig tattoo and his own slim stomach. His tongue hung from his mouth and his eyes rolled up, he was being fucked silly. 

Mako’s thrusts got less controlled, harder to predict. He turned around and with a monstrous growl he slammed his foe against the rickety wooden wall, these buildings weren’t in the best shape, they were old, rotting, heavily used and abused. 

Junkrats hips bruised as he was thrusts onto the wall. His prostate was being pounded, all of his internal walls twitching with pleasure and clamping down on the intruder, giving Mako a good squeeze. 

Mako’s thrusts were erratic, before his dick twitched and he buried himself deep, ass clenching as he spilled his spunk deep into Junkrat with a struggled moan, trying to resist the urge to yell with the other man. 

Mako nearly dropped him, but the blond pirate barked suddenly “Let me finish!!” 

Mako didn’t have much concern for the others pleasure, as long as he got what he wanted. But in spite of his selfishness he still waited, keeping his cock buried until Junkrat was able to rub one out. 

The younger pirate moaned loudly, tensing for a long moment as ropes of cum shot on Mako’s stomach. Then was abruptly dropped on his ass. 

Mako was already cleaning off his stomach with the bed sheets, then pulled up his pants and tightly wrapped the ropes around him again, looking like nothing even happened.

Junkrat giggled as Mako tried to rush out “was the rush?” Junkrat carefully stood back up, the loose cum in his ass ran down his thighs. “Ya makin me feel like O'im unwanted” he teased Roadhog, Knowing why the man wanted out of there so quickly, the more time together the more risk, their meeting were usually shorter, tonight they were pushing their luck.

"Consider my offer. I'd hate to kill you" Mako grinned and pulled his mask down before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Mako walked back down to the bar, hearing loud screaming, cheering, screeching, breaking glass and smashing wood, a fight.

It wasn’t surprising to him that there was a fight, it would be more surprising if there wasn’t 

But what caught Mako’s eye not the fight itself but who was fighting. 

A couple men from his crew were in a yelling bout with members from The Dirty Bomber. It was such a pain needing to get in the middle of these things, tensions were high, the crews were out for blood, it made Roadhog wonder if Junkrat would even last a day working on board his ship.

“Was goin on out ere?” A shrill voice from behind him asked. Mako rolled his eyes, was it so hard for the other to wait a few minutes before leaving the room right at Mako’s heel, sneaky Junkrat was not and anyone could have seen them come down one after the other.

“Fight” Mako grunted “again. Think my guys are winning" he joked

“Ahaha! Ay ya Skirt wearing swine! Leave it fer the waters!” Junkrat approached the men without a hint of hesitation in spite of their size, Junkrat was tall but Mako's men were.. thick. They could snap Junkrat in two.

“We don’t take orders from you, flea ridden Rat!” One of Mako’s men spat on Junkrats boot. Junkrat looked down at his soiled foot wear, putting his own men on edge as his smile never wavered, he didn’t back down

“You killed good old Dockwalker, you’re a dead man!” The drunk hastily put his gun up.

It wasn’t odd for fights to break out, but there was a code, guide lines really, that pirates should avoid seeking out their enemies here at Port. It wasn’t realistic, and was often broken, but it was frowned upon none the less.

Junkrat smirked “ok mate. Ya can kill me but I’ll be taking everyone with me” He threatens casually. 

“Me heart stops.. me bombs blow this fucking pebble sky high” 

“You don’t have the firepower” the man hissed, hesitating in using his gun. 

“Try me!” Junkrat howled with laughter as a bead of sweat rivered down the offending mans face.

Junkrat grabbed a chunk of the man’s hair in his mechanical hand, pulling his head down roughly “you’ll meet yer ropes end for putting a gun to my head on me night off!“ Junkrat pulled his knife, running it over the man’s head, feeling him shake in fear.

He brought down the knife on the man, slicing through his hair, and releasing Junkrats hand from being entangled “Sorry bout the bald spot mate. Sometimes I forget ta keep me hand way from hair” He points to his own bald spots.

Mako wondered if that was truly how the other man came to lose so much hair. 

“We got work to do” Mako said "and you lot are embarrassing me" He growled, showing his dominance over them as he intruded on their space like he owned it.

He walked infront of Junkrat, looking down at him “next time we see The Dirty Bomber, we won’t stop until it’s at the bottom of the ocean” Mako's crew cheered

Junkrat just fluttered his eyes, teasing Mako with the chance one might notice something between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I always saw fics where Junkrat and Mako were already working together, so I thought I'd mix it up and show them as antagonists, perhaps if I continue I can write about their potential partnership more.


End file.
